


Role Playing With Cyclops and Jean Grey

by MarvelMaster616



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclops and Jean Grey are the X-men's most iconic lovers. They're seen as role models, icons, and mentors for other to look up to. But just because they're heroes doesn't mean they don't have a kinky side. How exactly do these two long-time lovers keep their love life interesting? By role-playing as their porn star alter-egos, Slym Shady and Redd Phoenix, that's how!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Playing With Cyclops and Jean Grey

** Role Playing with Scott and Jean **

* * *

**AN: This is just an idea I had been floating for a while now. It doesn’t take place during any particular era in the comics. But if it works well, I’ll try to find ways to expand it. Any suggestions that anyone can offer would be much appreciated.**

**_‘This means character thoughts or psychic communication’_ **

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men, Captain America, or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains sexual content so if that offends you, please don’t read it. That being said, I encourage everyone to take the time to review this story. Send me your feedback via email at** [**marvelmaster616@hotmail.com**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the adultfanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Every relationship was different. From one couple to another, there was any number of ways to make it work. Some worked better than others. Some were doomed from the beginning. Yet even the strongest relationships needed to maintain some level of excitement. It helped keep things passionate.

Scott Summers and Jean Grey were in a relationship they considered very strong. They loved each other deeply and they didn’t shy away from how serious they were. They shared the same house, they shared the same bedroom, and they shared many passionate nights together. Despite their hectic lives as X-men, they always took time to keep their relationship strong. That sometimes involved keeping things interesting in their sex lives.

Tonight they were going to try something new. They had already done their share of sexual exploration. They experimented with positions, settings, and even a few toys. It all made for good fun, but they hadn’t tried something like this before. It all started with an innocent knock on their bedroom door.

“Come in,” said Jean Grey in an overly casual tone.

The door opened and Scott entered. He looked a bit stiffer than usual. He was wearing a new set of clothes they got specifically for this night. They included a pair of high end blue jeans, a fancy button-up shirt, and a tight fitting wife-beater underneath. It made Scott look less like the uptight leader of the X-men and more like an overdressed pretty boy. He was clearly not too comfortable with it, but Jean liked how it looked on him.

“Hi,” was all Scott could say.

“Hey handsome,” said Jean playfully, “You the lucky guy they told me about?”

“I uh…guess I am,” he replied, struggling to relax.

“Oh there’s no guesswork here. You’re a hot stud in a hot business who happens to be alone in a room with me. That’s pretty damn lucky in my book!”

Jean was already into it. She had the look, tone, and demeanor. She was also a bit overdressed as well. She had on clothes that had been purchased from the same high-end store as Scott’s. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting black leather pants, an equally tight fitting green halter top that showed more cleavage than usual, and a pair of special high heeled shoes that were not made for Danger Room scenarios. She also had on more make-up than usual, some of which was borrowed from Kitty and Rogue. She looked beautiful, but trashy. It was something that Scott needed a moment to digest.

“Okay, can we break character for a minute? I’m still not into it,” said Scott.

“Oh for crying out loud,” said Jean, rolling her eyes as she got up from the bed, “What’s there to get into? It’s role playing!”

“You don’t need to explain to me what role playing entails,” said Scott sheepishly, “We’ve just never done something like this before.”

“Oh come now! I refuse to believe it’s too kinky. We’re not doing full blown S&M here. We’re pretending to be porn stars. We’ve spent good money on these fancy clothes. Let’s use them!”

Jean made it sound easy. When they agreed to do some role playing, this wasn’t the role Scott imagined. He figured Jean would want to try something simple like being a school girl or a sexy masseuse. Those were all easy enough and made for good pornos. However, Jean wanted something different. So rather than try to draw inspiration from pornos they borrowed from Remy and Logan’s stash, Jean decided that this would be their role.

It didn’t sound like it would be very difficult. They didn’t need an elaborate setup in their bedroom. They just closed the blinds, set up a video camera near the bed, and hooked up a few extra lamps so they had the perfect lighting.

The premise was simple. Jean would pretend to be a famous porn star and Scott would pretend to be an up and coming male porn star. They dressed up like the stars they saw in real pornos, trying to really get into a different mindset. For Scott, it required more acting than he was equipped for.

“I’m sorry, Jean. Having such a stiff personality tends to make acting a bit tricky,” he said with a half-smile.

“You’re not as stiff as you think you are, Mr. Summers…figuratively speaking,” said Jean in a humored tone.

“Guess you’re not fully out of character, are you?” Scott joked.

“I mean it. You put on this tough demeanor and for good reason. You’re the leader of the X-men and a role model for the institute. You have to be tough, stern, and disciplined. But right now there’s no mission going on. There’s no class to worry about. You’re just here with your lover, looking to have fun.”

“I’m having enough fun looking at you in this outfit, trashy it may be,” said the X-leader, slipping his arms around his lover for a moment.

“Well don’t expect me to wear this very often. I have to _really_ love a guy to look this ridiculous. So with that in mind, relax a little. Have fun with this. Even X-men need a little fun in their lives, especially you.”

Jean playfully tapped his nose to reinforce her point. She then backed away and sat back down on the bed, crossing her legs and leaning back in a purposefully provocative manner. Scott never stopped smiling. It was no secret that he wasn’t the most fun-loving guy in the world. Being with Jean had shown him that he could be that disciplined leader he needed to be and still have fun with the woman he loved.

“Now then…back into character,” said Jean, her tone and demeanor shifting, “Remember the script. And above all, have fun with it.”

“Right…fun,” said Scott with renewed enthusiasm.

The X-leader took a few deep breaths to loosen up. For once, he couldn’t think like Scott Summers of the X-men. He had to think like a stereotypical male porn star. He had no reference point other than the pornos he had seen. So like any other challenging mission, Scott improvised.

“So you’re the famous Redd Phoenix,” he said in a more manly tone, “I must say you’re as fiery in person as you are in your videos.”

“It’s part of this wonderful package I sell to a horny world. People love watching me fuck and I love fucking,” said Jean, gesturing over her body in her new porn star persona, “But you’re a handsome man who I assume has an internet connection. You probably know enough about me already. What about you? Mister…”

“Slym Shady,” he replied, doing a vain pose of his own, “I’m new to the business, but I assure you I catch on fast. I’ve been in three dozen scenes and the girls I work with always leave satisfied.”

“I assume you’re doing something right. The studio wouldn’t have recommended you if they didn’t think you could meet the _rigorous_ standards I set for my work.”

“Is that why you’ve invited me here?” asked Slym, “Or does the camera over there mean I’ll be working overtime?”

“Sorry stud, but this isn’t part of the shoot. That camera is mine and nothing on it is going to leave this room. It’s just you and me here,” replied Redd.

“A camera with a couple of porn stars…and you don’t intend to do anything with it? I’m confused, but very curious.”

“Well why don’t you have a seat and I’ll explain. It’ll also give us a chance to get to know each other. Since we’ll be fucking each other’s brains out one way or the other, we might as well get acquainted.”

Scott/Slym grinned confidently, having to hide his surprise at how well Jean carried herself as Redd Phoenix. She was already engrossed in her character, gazing at him as if she was in the middle of a real porno shoot. He tried to match her gaze as he sat down next to her, doing his best to match her demeanor. Between her gaudy attire and the presence of the camera, it was a challenge. But if it made for hotter sex with the woman he loved, he was more than happy to match it.

“So…how does this work?” asked Slym, “I’ve worked with a lot of girls and not many of them wanted to meet with me privately the night before a shoot.”

“Well I’m not most girls,” said Redd in an overly vain tone, “I’ve been in this business for a while. I’ve fucked countless guys and countless girls…sometimes at the same time. I love sex on and off the camera. I just love spreading my legs, getting down and dirty, and going at it until I cum. I never fake it either. Every time I say I’m going to cum, I mean it!”

“Wow…you’ve never faked it? Not once?” said Slym skeptically.

“As far as I’m concerned, the girls who fake it aren’t going the distance,” she scoffed, “Part of meeting with you in private like this is to prepare you. I do get into it, no matter what the scene. Whether it’s two girls and a guy, two guys in a girl, several girls and no guys, several guys and several girls, or five guys and just me I expect to get my pleasure.”

“I’m not sure if you’re warning me or just boasting,” quipped Slym.

“Can it be a little of both?” she said playfully.

“Even if it is, don’t expect me to be intimidated,” Slym said in a cocky tone, “You’re not the only one who gets into her work. This isn’t just a job for me. I love pussy. I love taking a girl or several, fucking them every which way, and making them moan my name. It’s how I’ve made a name for myself in this business.”

“Ooh…so you’re really that confident?”

“The studio wouldn’t have hired me for you if they didn’t think I could get the job done. Since you’re one of their top girls, they said the bar for quality is a lot higher.”

“That’s the difference between us accomplished porn stars and the amateurs,” said Redd, “It’s not enough to just get with random people and start fucking. There needs to be some extra quality within the smut. That’s the next reason for this private meeting.”

In a provocative gesture worthy of a porn star, Redd scooted closer to Slym. She put on a sassy demeanor as she slithered her way around his manly form, straddling his waist so that she purposefully grinded against his pelvis. Slym just casually leaned back on his arms, not resisting this beautiful woman’s actions. He maintained a confident poise, eying her with the same intent.

“Before we get naked together, let’s go through the usual formalities,” said Redd in a oddly casual tone.

“Do those formalities usually involve dry humping?” quipped Slym.

“You’d be surprised,” she teased, “Do’s and donts. Everybody has them so let’s get them out of the way.”

“Well since you’ve made me feel so comfortable…” grinned Slym, his words trailing off a bit, “My list of donts isn’t that big. I don’t like having my balls squeezed. Caressing is okay. Stroking is okay. But squeezing is _not_ okay.”

“No squeezing your balls…got it!”

“Also, no biting of any kind,” he added, “That includes nipples, neck, dick, and everything in between.”

“Of course. It would be a shame if someone tainted this perfectly cut piece of man-flesh,” she purred, rubbing his chest a little, “What about do’s? Those always come in handy when the cameras are rolling and bodily fluids are being exchanged.”

“That they do,” said Slym wryly, “I’m a simple guy so a pretty girl with nice tits and a tight pussy is usually enough. However, if you want to give me some extra encouragement I do like it when a girl uses some extra tongue.”

“Tongue huh? You mean during blowjobs?”

“That’s one of the areas. You said it yourself, I’m a prime cut of man-flesh. I love it when a girl isn’t afraid to taste it.”

Now Scott really sounded into it. They were words no one ever expected to come from the X-leader. Yet somehow he made it sound believable. For Jean, it was a genuine turn-on. It encouraged her to embrace her Redd Phoenix persona even more. Their respective roles were making for a very heated mood.

“So that’s my list. What about yours?” asked Slym, showing hungry curiosity.

“You don’t get to be a world famous porn star by having too many rules. However, I do have some strict donts,” she said assertively, “First and foremost, no hair pulling. It’s not that it’s too uncomfortable for me, but I do a lot to make sure my hair looks good and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“I wouldn’t want to either. It’s too beautiful to ruffle,” he said while playfully twirling a few strands around his fingers.

“Another don’t is no spitting. I’ve had guys do that when they eat me out or get ready to ass-fuck me and I consider it a real turn-off. I also don’t like the biting thing either so we’re on the same page there. And if you’re going to slap me, don’t leave marks. My body is my business and I need to keep it pristine.”

“You do a damn good job from what I can see,” commented Slym, tracing his hand down her hips and legs, “Is that all?”

“Like I said, I’m not big on rules. When it comes to sex, I’m open to pretty much anything. Fuck me in any position. Fuck all my holes. Cum on me. Come in me. I do it all!”

“That must make for a long list of do’s,” he replied.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not list them. Sex is sex. If it doesn’t feel great, you’re doing it wrong,” Redd joked, “There is, however, one major do that I have for my on-screen fuck buddies. It leads me to the main reason I wanted to meet you like this.”

“Oh? Well don’t keep me in suspense.”

Redd leaned in a little closer, grinding her hips against his a little harder in the process. She made sure Slym could smell her womanly scent and feel her sensual aura. It was intoxicatingly seductive, full of lust and burning desire.

“Before I do a shoot, I like to do an initial assessment. I like to know what I’m getting into and who I’m getting into it with. I also like to document that assessment.”

“Hence the camera?” surmised Slym.

“You catch on quick. Most of my fellow female porn stars find it weird. I see it as a way of self-reflection. I see the people I work with, I get to know them privately, and I find out what translates into a good, quality fuck.”

“So you study and refine your craft. That’s not weird. That’s smart,” said Slym.

“I like to think so. Sex, like any other skill, needs refinement. The only difference is there’s only so much you can do on your own. You need someone else to become a true expert.”

“So how do we go about that?”

Redd grinned mischievously and leaned in as if she was going to kiss him. Then at the last second she pulled back, leaving Slym a bit miffed. She showed some initiative in addition to her sassiness, rising up from her seat on his lap so she was standing again. She then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, leading him to the center of the room.

Once in place she stepped back and stood beside the camera. She then adjusted it so that there was a clear view of both him and the bed. With the push of a button, it started recording. There was no going back now. They were going to treat this like a real porno. That meant staying in character until the camera stopped rolling.

“This is Red Phoenix assessing Stud Number 61, Slym Shady,” she said into the camera in an overly official tone, “Initial physical and personality review shows promise. Potential is still _much_ greater.”

She made it sound like he was a piece of meat being graded. It was crude, but it helped give the ambience of a real porno. Now fully immersed in the persona of Redd Phoenix, she addressed him with a firm yet seductive tone.

“Strip,” she said assertively.

“Who me?” said Slym incredulously.

“I don’t see another hot stud in this room so yes,” she said, folding her arms in a critical manner, “Take it all off. Show me your body and your dick.”

“Can I at least get a please?” he said while already unbuttoning his shirt.

“How about instead I just assure you that doing so won’t go unrewarded?”

“Fair enough,” shrugged Slym.

With the camera rolling, the he proceeded to remove his clothes. He did so casually as if it were standard business practice. As soon as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, he let it fall to the floor. He then removed his tight fitting wife-beater and tossed it across the room. Redd was already admiring his nicely muscled upper body. Her smile only grew as he casually slipped out of his pants and boxers. Once he removed them along with his shoes and socks, he kicked them to the side and stood casually before her.

“You’re not going to remove the glasses?” she commented.

“Sorry, it’s sort of my brand. You work with Slym Shady, you get the shades,” he said proudly, “That going to be a problem?”

“Not at all,” said Redd, “Especially if your body is as nice as my eyes are telling me.”

Her tone was more critical now. Slym took it seriously as well, turning to the side and posing for the camera accordingly. She let him show off his manly form for a moment. Then she casually walked around him as if she were inspecting a new car. But he continued posing, confident that she liked what she saw.

She walked around him about three times, her eyes running up and down his manly physique. At one point she gently trailed a finger over the contours of his muscles, tracing along his back and moving around to his chest. After the final pass she stopped in front of him and turned her attention to his penis. With even greater scrutiny, she lightly traced over his member. She felt around the tip and shaft, rubbing around his balls a bit in the process. Slym didn’t mind such touching one bit. He flashed her a look of snide confidence, as if he already knew the verdict.

“You clearly work out. Muscles like this don’t come without several hours in the gym every day,” she said, “It doesn’t obscure the proportions either. You’ve got a nice endowment to compliment your cut physique. It’s definitely above average and should fill my pussy nicely.”

“Does that mean I pass your little assessment?” said Slym coyly.

“With flying colors so far,” replied Redd with a sexy grin.

“I’m honored. Now I seem to remember you saying my cooperation wouldn’t go unrewarded?”

“Good memory. I did say that, didn’t I? Well I’m a woman of my word. Since you’re such a good sport about showing me what you’ve got, it’s only fair I show you what I’ve got. I’m confident I’ll pass your assessment as well.”

“Well we won’t know until we find out now will we?” retorted Slym.

Redd shot him a naughty look as if to scold him and tempt him simultaneously. She maintained this look as she started stripping off her clothes. She wasn’t nearly as casual as Slym was. She turned it into a show, channeling the talents of her inner porn star.

Now standing in front of the camera so she was facing Slym, she seductively slipped the straps to her halter top off her shoulders before slowly sliding it off over her head. Slym got a nice eyeful of her breasts. They were perfectly shaped and perfectly positioned. He even noticed that her nipples were erect, indicating she was aroused. That was definitely a good sign.

Upon tossing her halter top aside, Redd undid her pants. But before she removed them, she turned around so that both Slym and the camera had a nice view of her butt. She was equally thorough, swaying her hips a bit as she slid her tight-fitting pants down her shapely legs. She also revealed that she was wearing a very revealing G-string thong. It wasn’t the kind of thong that could be found at an ordinary Victoria’s Secret either. It was a G-string thong that was mostly string, leaving very little to the imagination. The way she wiggled her hips she was tempting him in a not-so-subtle way. Slym cast aside subtlety as well, reaching forth and lightly grasping her butt while she stepped out of her pants and heels.

“Nice,” he said with a lecherous grin, “So this is the famous ass of Redd Phoenix.”

“It’s an ass I take a lot of pride in,” said Redd, giving herself a light slap to make her point, “Now do you want to stare or do you want to get me out of these panties?”

“Tough choice,” said Slym, not taking his hand off her ass, “Then again those panties (or lack thereof) look mighty uncomfortable.”

Being the gentleman he was, Slym grasped the narrow sides of the G-string and slid it down her legs. Redd continued wiggling her hips, further tempting him along the way. As she slipped it off, she turned around so that her butt faced him. Now completely naked from head to toe, she did a sexy pose. She made sure both he and the camera saw every inch of her exposed body. It was raunchy and bawdy, the kind that only existed in the world of porn.

“Go on,” she told him, “Do your own assessment. Make sure my body will get you in the right mindset before you fuck it on camera.”

“Hmm…so much to assess,” said Slym in a deep tone, “I’m going to have to be extra thorough.”

With the same scrutiny Redd employed earlier, Slym looked up and down her naked form. He casually walked around her as if to map out every alluring feature of her voluptuous body. He was also a lot more hands-on than Redd was during her assessment. He lightly felt around her waist and hips, showing little subtlety along the way. He gave her heart-shaped butt a full-fledged grope, squeezing her fleshy form and evoking a deep moan from his co-star.

“Ooh…getting pretty thorough, aren’t we?” teased Redd.

“Just trying to determine the best way to fuck you,” said Slym in a deep tone.

His touching grew bolder. There was nothing romantic or tender about it. This was raw lust. Redd certainly didn’t mind. She wasn’t in the mood for romance. Slym’s rough groping was actually getting her in the mood. She kept grinning as he continued his assessment.

After feeling around her legs and butt, Slym turned his attention to Redd’s front. He walked around so he was standing right in front of her again. At first he stepped back to take in her full form. His eyes drifted up and down her body, giving close scrutiny to her breasts and pussy. Then he moved in for a more thorough examination. With the same hungry lust as before, he roughly grasped her breasts. With more thorough fervor, he kneaded them around a bit. He gave her nipples a rough pinch, evoking another moan from Redd. He couldn’t help but smile at her reaction.

“Nice,” he said as he admired her breast, “I don’t feel any silicone in these perfect tits.”

“That’s because they’re all natural, babe,” boasted Redd, “I was blessed with big breasts and I like to make good use of them.”

“Oh they’ll come in handy, that’s for sure. Of course, they won’t be my sole focus. There are so many other factors to consider when fucking a beautiful woman and I like to consider them all.”

Slym’s touching grew bolder. With one hand still squeezing her breast, he slipped the other down between her legs. He didn’t ask permission and he didn’t give her any warning. He went right for her pussy, trailing his fingers along her slit and feeling around her clit. It caught Redd of guard for a moment, but she didn’t protest. If anything she encouraged it.

“This is a nice pussy,” he commented, “It’s tight and well groomed. I like the little strip you have above it. Very tasteful.”

“Mmm…a lot of men have been brought to their knees by this pussy. In some cases _literally_ ,” said Redd in a lecherous tone, “You better treat it right.”

“Oh don’t worry. I can handle your pussy in the way it deserves to be handled.”

He felt around her pussy with the same rough scrutiny he had with her butt and breasts. Slym demonstrated his in depth knowledge of female anatomy, lightly slipping his fingers into her folds and rubbing around her most sensitive areas. At one point, he turned her around so that she was directly facing the camera. Then he slipped two fingers inside her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. This really got Redd aroused. Within minutes her pussy was very wet. Her moans grew a bit more labored. It showed that Slym was doing something right.

Then to Redd’s surprise and disappointment, he stopped. He released his grip on her breast and removed his hand from her pussy. He then stepped away, returning to a more businesslike demeanor. He still had a manly grin on his face as if to tease her. She was inclined to protest, but held back for the moment.

“Well I’m done with my assessment,” he said in an overly businesslike manner, “I think we’re going to work very well together.”

“Agreed,” said Redd, “You like my body and I like yours. We’re sure to make the hottest porno on the market.”

“Does that mean this private meeting of ours is complete?”

“Almost,” she said in a seductive tone, “There’s one last test to conduct.”

“And what might that be?” he asked curiously.

Redd approached him with an overly seductive stride. She roughly pulled him into her arms and crashed her lips against his. There was no casual scrutiny this time. She raked her hands down his manly chest and firmly grasped his member, making sure he stood at just the right angle for the camera to capture every detail of her gestures. Slym quickly got the message.

“Oh…I see,” he said with a half-grin.

“I’m not your casual porn star. I enjoy mixing business with pleasure,” said Redd, her tone thick with lust.

“So you fuck every star before you do a scene with them?”

“Double the pleasure. Double the fun!” she quipped, “Plus, it’s good practice. And like any skill, practice makes perfect!”

“And with the camera here, you probably break down every fuck like it’s game film,” teased Slym, “If only all porn stars were that enthusiastic about their job.”

“What can I say? I’m one of a kind!” she said, “Now fuck me! Show me what you got, Slym!”

Redd didn’t wait for an answer. She crashed her lips with his again, shoving her tongue right into his mouth. This time Slym wasn’t caught off guard and returned the feeling, showing some enthusiasm of his own by firmly grasping her butt with his powerful hands. In their heated embrace, Redd practically shoved him towards the bed. She was very commanding, carrying herself less like a porn star and more like a sex crazed nymphomaniac. That was perfectly okay with him. It just meant he didn’t have to be polite about how much he wanted to fuck this woman.

When they reached the bed, Slym took the initiative. Using the grip he had on her butt, he lifted her right off the floor. Redd instinctively hooked her legs around his waist for leverage, allowing him to place her on the edge of the bed. She tried to pull him on top of her, but he was able to break free from her embrace and shift his grip to her legs.

“Lay back. I’m going to eat your pussy out,” he said in a commanding tone.

“Ooh, and I thought I was playing the dominant role,” said Redd with a look of approval.

“This isn’t an S&M shoot…not yet anyways,” said Slym, “You demanded that I show you what I can do. That’s what I’m going to give you whether you can handle it or not.”

It sounded like a challenge and Redd was more than up for it. She cast Slym a look that showed she could handle him. Slym skipped any teasing or foreplay, using his grip on her legs to spread them out nice and wide. He then knelt down by the side of the bed, adjusting her body so that the camera had a perfect view of her pussy. He then plunged right into her womanhood, driving his tongue deep into her depths and using his thumb to rub her clit.

“Ooohhhhhhhh fuck!” moaned Redd.

Her body arched back at the hot sensations that followed. Slym moaned and grunted into her moist folds, aggressively swirling his tongue around her inner depths. He was careful without going too slow. At one point he started using both hands to spread her folds so he could get in deeper. This caused Redd to moan even louder. He also stepped up his teasing of her clit, flicking his tongue over it while he rubbed it with his thumb. He mixed deep stimulation with thorough fondling.

After only five minutes of this, Redd was nearing an orgasm. Along the way, Slym used a free hand to stroke himself so his penis grew hard. He kept listening to her moans, using them as a guide for the final push.

“Oh-oh-ohhhhh shit, you’re going to make me cum!” she cried out, now leaning back on her arms for support

Slym rubbed her clit harder, flicking his tongue around her inner walls. He wasn’t going to leave her hanging or stop when she got close. He was going to send this woman over the edge. When she reached her climax, she arched her back and let out a cry of ecstasy.

Her inner muscles throbbed with orgasmic contractions. Slym pulled back, but kept rubbing her clit to prolong the feeling. He listened to her moans with a strong sense of accomplishment. She wanted to be pleasured and he delivered in short order.

“You came pretty fast,” commented Slym as he rose up, “Not the fastest I’ve seen in my experience, but definitely top ten.”

“If you’re trying to make a point, I don’t get it. I’m not sure I really care,” said Redd, who was still soaking in her orgasm.

“It wasn’t a point. It was just a casual observation,” he said playfully.

“Whatever it is I want more!” she said in a newly energized tone, “I told you to fuck me. Not just eat me out.”

“Oh I had no intention of stopping,” said Slym, still rubbing his fully erect dick, “That was just a prelude.”

“To hell with preludes! Quit trying to fuck me like a porn star. Fuck me like the slut I am and I’ll fuck you like the stud you are.”

Her tone left nothing to the imagination. Slym was enticed by her forceful, dirty tone. He sought to match it in his own manly way. With commanding fervor, he grabbed her by the hips again and turned her over. Redd was still dazed from her first orgasm, but eagerly went along with it. She soon found herself bend over the bed, her butt pointed right at Slym’s pelvis. She continued to lean on her arms for support, holding on while Slym roughly gripped her butt and guided his dick towards her pussy. As soon as the tip was right at her wet entrance, he thrust right into her and filled her womanly depths with his manhood.

With the camera rolling and capturing every intimate detail, Slym began fucking Redd. Within moments the whole bed was rocking. Slym didn’t build up the pace or anything. Redd’s pussy was still wet from her first orgasm so his dick went right in without too much discomfort. He quickly established a heated rhythm, working his dick in and out of her tight folds. His pelvis smacked against her butt while he tightened his grip on her each time he thrust into her. His manly grunts mixed with Redd’s deep moans. Through his heated motions, she eagerly rocked back and forth with him.

Slym seethed with lust as he thrust his dick deeper into Redd’s tight folds. Her pussy felt so good around his member. It was so nice and tight. She was able to really tense her inner muscles, which helped add to the sensation. It was as if she was doing it to show off. Slym did some showing off as well, showcasing his endurance by maintaining such a heated pace.

In the midst of this heated romp, they abandoned their mentality of porn stars. They were just two people having a heated fuck. Redd arched her back and lifted her right leg so it was resting on the side of the bed. This allowed Slym to thrust into her at a slightly different angle. He kept going at it, only slowing down for brief moments to delay his climax. He kept pounding into her for a little over ten minutes, driving Redd towards another orgasm while he drew closer to his own. He transferred his grip from her butt to her swaying breasts, grasping them firmly to send her to the brink again.

“I-I’m cumming again! Ohhhh I’m cumming again!” she cried out.

“I’m close too!” said Slym through his grunts, “Go ahead. You-you wanted this. So cum, slut! Cum!”

Slym squeezed her breasts harder, causing her whole body to tense. Redd clenched the bed sheets in her, now drooling in her dazed state. She didn’t hold back or wait for Slym. As his dick plowed into her tight depths, she threw her head back and allowed the feeling to overtake her.

This orgasm wasn’t as strong as the first, but it was every bit as enjoyable. Her inner muscles tensed around Slym’s cock, which was still pumping into her at a heated pace. The flood of sensations literally caused her legs to buckle and she nearly lost her balance. Slym managed to catch her, grabbing her by the waist and moving her up onto the bed. While she was still swimming in the sensations of her orgasm, he quickly repositioned himself so that she was on her side with one leg draped over his shoulder. From here he entered her again and resumed his thrusting, making a final push for his own orgasm.

As the feeling washed over him, Slym finally slowed his thrusting. He kept a firm grip on her leg, panting heavily while his dick throbbed with orgasmic sensations. He tensed his muscles a bit so he wouldn’t ejaculate. This helped prolong the feeling and allowed him to really draw it out.

Once the sensations passed, he let out a deep sigh and laid down next to her. Now a bit winded, Slym took a moment to catch his breath. Redd needed a breather too, but didn’t rest for very long. Even after two orgasms, she was still full of burning desire. While lying on her side, she hooked her leg around Slym’s waist and pulled him into her embrace. She kissed around his face and neck, raking her hands over his upper body. It was clear she wanted more, even if Slym drained himself already.

“You’re not gonna pass out on me, are you?” she teased.

“Hell no,” assured Slym, “Just need to catch my breath before I go another round.”

“How long will I have to wait before little Slym rises to the occasion again?” she asked, rubbing over his slightly sensitive dick.

“Not long. Usually about five to ten minutes. I climaxed, but I held back my load. That allows for a quicker recovery time.”

“That’s a nice trick. Where did you learn it?”

“It’s a little something we male porn stars learn to master in our trade,” said Slym, “When you’re humping so many beautiful women, you need to condition yourself. Plus, it makes for great pop-shots.”

“I’ll bet,” said Redd wryly, “But since I’m feeling a bit impatient, let’s see if we speed up the process.”

Now it was Redd’s turn to take control. Before Slym could fully catch his breath, she rose up and slipped off the bed. She then grabbed his legs and pulled him forward so that he was sitting over the bed just as she had when he went down on her. And just like he did earlier, she made sure they were both in full view of the camera. Now standing over him with a hand still stroking his cock, she sensually leaned in and trailed her lips down his manly chest. Slym leaned back on his arms, still panting a bit. He could already sense what she had in mind.

“I once won an award for best blow-job,” she said seductively, “The other men I’ve worked with say I give the greatest blow-jobs of anyone in the business, male or female.”

“That’s a hell of a reputation. Can you back it up?” questioned Slym.

“I’ll let your dick answer that.”

Licking her lips intently, Redd fell to her knees and went to work. Her hand never left his penis, which was only semi-hard after the last round. She didn’t let it get too flaccid on her. She eagerly stroked it, rubbing around the base and tip with soft yet thorough care. Slym was already moaning blissfully, but this was just the beginning.

Rather than get right to the main course, she teased him a bit. She started licking around the shaft and tip, swirling her tongue along the underside along the way. Then she looked up at Slym with an alluring gaze, drawing him back into a state of burning lust. From there, she hungrily devoured his cock whole and started eagerly sucking.

“Ooohhh! You’ve got a hell of a mouth on you, Redd,” grunted Slym.

Encouraged by his reaction, Redd sucked harder. She bobbed her head up and down his member, slurping and licking every step of the way. She was purposefully loud as well, making sure he heard her sucking noises. She also roughly fondled his balls with one hand while grasping the base with the other. It was an onslaught of oral pleasure that helped get Slym ready for another round of fucking.

Redd continued her legendary blow-job skills for about seven minutes. By this time Slym was fully erect again. He moaned and gasped, lightly grasping her head as she worked along his shaft. He was careful to remember the no hair-pulling rule she mentioned earlier. At one point she stopped fondling his balls and used her free hand to fondler her pussy. Once they were both sufficiently aroused, Redd gave his dick once last affectionate lick and rose up.

“Damn! I’d say your reputation for blow-jobs remains intact, Redd,” said Slym as he got up as well.

“I have no intention of risking that reputation,” she said, “But as much as I love sucking dick, I love riding it even more.”

“So long as you keep talking like a sex-crazed nymph, I’ll keep fucking you like one.”

Flushed with newfound sexual energy, Slym pulled her into his powerful arms and assaulted her lips with his. Redd eagerly returned the gesture, literally jumping him by grabbing onto his shoulders and throwing her legs around his hips. This forced Slym to catch her by the butt. It was a test of his strength and he passed it easily. Now that she was completely within his grasp, he pinned her up against a nearby wall. All the while their lips were still swirling relentlessly. Using the wall as leverage, Slym helped Redd adjust her legs so he could navigate his dick into her pussy. Once in position, he eagerly thrust up into her.

“Yeah! Ohhhh fuck you’re so wet and tight!” grunted Slym as he started working his member within her depths.

“Ohhhhhh fuck! Just like that! Just like that, Slym!” Redd cried out.

They didn’t go at it with the same ferocity as earlier, but it was still pretty heated. Slym kept a firm hold on her while he eagerly thrust up into her. Redd slithered up and down the wall, her throbbing pussy working up and down his length. She worked up quite a sweat from the first round their bodies moved together smoothly. This helped establish a good rhythm and one they would drag out for as long as their bodies could manage. It was still a challenge of sorts. Redd and Slym were trying to prove their porn-star worth to one another by fucking each other. It was crude, yet beautifully pragmatic.

At this point, they completely forgot about posing for the camera. Their sole focus now was on fucking each other every way they could. They went at it throughout the room, not restricting themselves to a single area. After keeping her pinned against the wall for a bit, Slym’s muscles were in need of a brief rest so he slipped back onto a nearby desk chair. Not missing a beat, Redd kept riding him. His dick never left her pussy as she continued straddling his waist, grinding her hips against Slym’s in a heated fervor. Slym kept holding onto her butt, guiding her through each motion.

Once he caught his second wind, he lifted her up again. This time he set her on the desk, clearing a nice area for them in the process. While holding her legs open, he continued pounding into her. She kept holding onto his shoulders, gasping every time his member was thrust into her vagina. She showed off her leg strength as well, using them to supplement his thrusts.

After going at it like this for a while, he picked her up again. Their bodily motions became so chaotic that he couldn’t hold onto her this time. Redd made sure they didn’t stop. She returned to her feet and pulled him back into her lustful embrace. As they kissed she found herself turned around and bent over again. This time it was near a window. She clung to the closed curtains, grasping them for support as Slym got behind her and resumed his thrusting. He was extra forceful this time, really hammering hard into her pussy. This caused their bodies to rock with such fervor that curtains nearly fell off the window. Through all this feverish fucking their moans were mixed with the kind of dirty talk that could only be learned on a porno set.

“Uh-uh-uh-fuck that pussy-uh-fuck it-uh-ohhhhhh your dick is so deep! I love it! Uh-uh-ohhhhhhhh!” cried Redd.

“Uh-uh-ungh-uh-you-ungh-horny slut! Oh fuck-oh-oh I love your pussy! Uh-uh-it feels so good around my dick! Ohhhh I want to fuck it till you pass out!” grunted Slym, seething with each thrust.

They went at it like this for over an hour. Redd had multiple orgasm during that time. None were as intense as the first, but she kept climaxing every ten minutes or so. Slym continued to hold back his ejaculation while still enjoying a few orgasm of his own. He slowed down at times so he didn’t go over the edge. He was saving that for the finale.

After so much heated fucking, their limits finally caught up to them. After going at it all around the room, they eventually made their way back to the bed. By then their bodies were covered in sweat and their panting was more labored. Slym carried her in his powerful arms, which were pretty sore at this point. Redd sensed this and as soon as they were on the bed, she pulled him down on top of her and flipped him over so that he was on his back. She then straddled him once more and lowered herself onto his dick.

She resumed their humping, raking her nails down his chest while she gyrated her hips at a fervent pace. Her breasts bounced with each movement and Slym reached up to grasp them. Redd was pushing for one last orgasm before she succumbed to her limits. She practically seethed with determination, rubbing her clit with one hand while she rode him to send herself to the brink.

“UH-UH-UH-ONE MORE, SLYM! MAKE ME-UH-CUM ONE MORE TIME!” she exclaimed.

“Uh-ohhhhh do it soon, Redd! I can’t hold back much longer!” moaned Slym.

Redd slammed her pelvis against his harder, driving his dick into her as far as it would go. It was penetrating all the way to her cervix. Her nails dug into his chest as she seethed with burning intent. As her orgasm drew closer, she slowed her gyrations. When the feeling finally washed over her, she threw her head back and cried out in euphoria.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!”

It was the best orgasm yet. Her body tensed as waves of pleasure flowed through her body. Her pussy squeezed Slym’s dick mercilessly, but he still didn’t climax. He let her indulge in this feeling for a moment. She looked like more like a sex goddess than a porn star. It was a beautiful sight. Then the desire for his own orgasm took over.

Rising up, he pulled Redd back on top of him. Then he turned her over so she was lying on her back again. Redd was still in a daze, looking quite drained from yet another orgasm. Slym was a bit less fervent as he resumed their sexual rhythm, holding her legs apart while he worked pumped his cock in and out of her pussy.

“Just…just a little bit more! Gonna…let it all out…this time!” grunted Slym.

“Do it, Slym! I want you to cum on my tits!” said Redd through her daze.

“Ohhh yeah! That’s what you want! A nice pearl necklace!” he grinned.

Slym kept hammering into her for another minute or two. Redd held her legs open, moaning softly despite her exhaustion. Once he was close, he pulled out and adjusted himself so he was hovering right over Redd’s breasts. With a playful grin, she pushed her breasts together while he rubbed his member over her. When he finally reached his peak, Slym grasped his dick and aimed it right on her tits.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” he moaned in euphoria.

As waves of ecstasy surged through Slym, he shot out a thick load of his cum. Since he held back for so long, he let out quite a bit. Redd was actually surprised by how much he unloaded. One stream of cum made it all the way to her chin. She kept using her breasts to squeeze his throbbing member, helping to extract every last drop. It was a powerful finish to so much heated sex.

Once Slym was fully drained, he let out a deep sigh and laid down next to her. He was still dazed by the orgasmic bliss. Redd smiled at the content look on his face while she wiped some of the cum off her chin. It was safe to say they had both proven their porn star worth. They fucked each other long and hard. They enjoyed every minute of it, sharing all the orgasmic bliss they could manage. Now lying next to one another, they smiled and relaxed as they took in what they had just done.

Now that it was over, they finally broke character.

“Wow…role playing is quite a workout,” commented Scott.

“I’ll say!” said Jean, “Guess it’s okay to break character now. We can skip the part where you call me the best porn star nymphomaniac in the world.”

“Yeah, I think we’ve both talked dirty enough for one night.”

“You still want me to call you a studly sex god?” she asked him.

“Let’s not and say we did,” grinned Scott.

The couple shared a playful laugh. Scott also grabbed a box of tissues and helped Jean wipe the cum off her tits. In doing so, he noticed that the camera was still rolling.

“Oops…looks like we forgot about the camera. We might have missed a few shots,” said Scott.

“No we didn’t. Don’t worry. I made sure it captured every lurid detail,” said Jean proudly.

“But we went at it all over the room. How did you…”

Jean just grinned and tapped her temple. She then proved her point, using her telekinesis to turn off the camera and set it aside.

“Like I said…I made sure,” she said, “I used my telekinesis to adjust the camera once we got a little _unscripted_. You were just so focused on fucking my brains out that you didn’t notice.”

“Wow…I guess I got into my role more than I thought,” said Scott.

“I’m as shocked as you…shocked and impressed,” said Jean, giving her lover a playful gesture, “You may pretend to be uptight and reserved. But when you put your mind to it, you can be something so much more.”

Scott smiled at her remark. He didn’t expect to get into this role playing concept as much as he did, but the end results spoke for themselves. He and Jean now had a new tool with which to express their love. Having spent so much of his life reserved, it opened up some tantalizing and intimate possibilities.

As they both contemplated those possibilities, Scott helped Jean clean herself up. Once complete, they settled in for the night. They were so tired they didn’t even have the energy to pick their clothes up off the floor. Jean used her telekinesis to turn off the lights while Scott pulled back the sheets of the bed so they could get comfortable.

Now exhausted yet content, the two lovers curled up into each other’s’ arms. Scott draped his arm over Jean, enjoying the warm feel of her body as they settled in for some much needed rest.

“This worked out nicely,” said Scott, “Definitely a fine addition to our sexual arsenal.”

“Agreed!” said Jean with a wide grin, “You don’t think we overdid it though, do you?”

“Well…let’s just say we got into the spirit more than expected.”

“You think I took my porn star role a bit too seriously,” she pointed out.

“You can read my mind, Jean. I won’t try to deny it. I’ll just say I don’t mind the woman I love having a naughty side. So long as she’s still the same wonderful person when we cuddle up at the end of the day.”

“Duly noted,” said Jean with a warm smile, “As much fun as porno style sex can be, it’ll never match holding the one you love in your arms.”

Scott smiled back and shared a deep kiss with his lover. This time there was nothing pornographic about it. It was a simple gesture of love.

“I love you…Redd,” said Scott playfully as their kiss parted.

“I love you too, Slym,” said Jean.

It was the last playful exchange they shared before drifting off into a deep sleep. They were no longer Redd and Slym. They were Scott Summers and Jean Grey. They weren’t porn stars. They were just two people in love exploring ways to enhance their sex life.

\+ Flushed with newfound sexual energy, Slym pulled her into his powerful arms and assaulted her lips with his. Redd eagerly returned the gesture, literally jumping him by grabbing onto his shoulders and throwing her legs around his hips. This forced Slym to catch her by the butt. It was a test of his strength and he passed it easily. Now that she was completely within his grasp, he pinned her up against a nearby wall. All the while their lips were still swirling relentlessly. Using the wall as leverage, Slym helped Redd adjust her legs so he could navigate his dick into her pussy. Once in position, he eagerly thrust up into her.

“Yeah! Ohhhh fuck you’re so wet and tight!” grunted Slym as he started working his member within her depths.

“Ohhhhhh fuck! Just like that! Just like that, Slym!” Redd cried out.

They didn’t go at it with the same ferocity as earlier, but it was still pretty heated. Slym kept a firm hold on her while he eagerly thrust up into her. Redd slithered up and down the wall, her throbbing pussy working up and down his length. She worked up quite a sweat from the first round their bodies moved together smoothly. This helped establish a good rhythm and one they would drag out for as long as their bodies could manage. It was still a challenge of sorts. Redd and Slym were trying to prove their porn-star worth to one another by fucking each other. It was crude, yet beautifully pragmatic.

They went at it throughout the room, not restricting themselves to a single area. After keeping her pinned against the wall for a bit, Slym’s muscles were in need of a brief rest so he slipped back onto a nearby desk chair. Not missing a beat, Redd kept riding him. His dick never left her pussy as she continued straddling his waist, grinding her hips against Slym’s in a heated fervor. Slym kept holding onto her butt, guiding her through each motion.

Once he caught his second wind, he lifted her up again. This time he set her on the desk, clearing a nice area for them in the process. While holding her legs open, he continued pounding into her. She kept holding onto his shoulders, gasping every time his member was thrust into her vagina. She showed off her leg strength as well, using them to supplement his thrusts.

After going at it like this for a while, he picked her up again. Their bodily motions became so chaotic that he couldn’t hold onto her this time. Redd made sure they didn’t stop. She returned to her feet and pulled him back into her lustful embrace. As they kissed she found herself turned around and bent over again. This time it was near a window. She clung to the closed curtains, grasping them for support as Slym got behind her and resumed his thrusting. He was extra forceful this time, really hammering hard into her pussy. This caused their bodies to rock with such fervor that curtains nearly fell off the window. Through all this feverish fucking their moans were mixed with the kind of dirty talk that could only be learned on a porno set.

“Uh-uh-uh-fuck that pussy-uh-fuck it-uh-ohhhhhh your dick is so deep! I love it! Uh-uh-ohhhhhhhh!” cried Redd.

“Uh-uh-ungh-uh-you-ungh-horny slut! Oh fuck-oh-oh I love your pussy! Uh-uh-it feels so good around my dick! Ohhhh I want to fuck it till you pass out!” grunted Slym, seething with each thrust.

Overall, they went at it like this for over an hour. Redd had multiple orgasm during that time. None were as intense as the first, but she kept climaxing every ten minutes or so. Slym continued to hold back his ejaculation while still enjoying a few orgasm of his own. He slowed down at times so he didn’t go over the edge. He was saving that for the finale.

After so much heated fucking, their limits finally caught up to them. After going at it all around the room, they eventually made their way back to the bed. By then their bodies were covered in sweat and their panting was more labored. Slym carried her in his powerful arms, which were pretty sore at this point. Redd sensed this and as soon as they were on the bed, she pulled him down on top of her and flipped him over so that he was on his back. She then straddled him once more and lowered herself onto his dick.

She resumed their humping, raking her nails down his chest while she gyrated her hips at a fervent pace. Her breasts bounced with each movement and Slym reached up to grasp them. Redd was pushing for one last orgasm before she succumbed to her limits. She practically seethed with determination, rubbing her clit with one hand while she rode him to send herself to the brink.

“UH-UH-UH-ONE MORE, SLYM! MAKE ME-UH-CUM ONE MORE TIME!” she exclaimed.

“Uh-ohhhhh do it soon, Redd! I can’t hold back much longer!” moaned Slym.

Redd slammed her pelvis against his harder, driving his dick into her as far as it would go. It was penetrating all the way to her cervix. Her nails dug into his chest as she seethed with burning intent. As her orgasm drew closer, she slowed her gyrations. When the feeling finally washed over her, she threw her head back and cried out in euphoria.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!”

It was the best orgasm yet. Her body tensed as waves of pleasure flowed through her body. Her pussy squeezed Slym’s dick mercilessly, but he still didn’t climax. He let her indulge in this feeling for a moment. She looked like more like a sex goddess than a porn star. It was a beautiful sight. Then the desire for his own orgasm took over.

Rising up, he pulled Redd back on top of him. Then he turned her over so she was lying on her back again. Redd was still in a daze, looking quite drained from yet another orgasm. Slym was a bit less fervent as he resumed their sexual rhythm, holding her legs apart while he worked pumped his cock in and out of her pussy.

“Uh-uh-just a little bit more! Uh-gonna let it all out-ungh-this time!” grunted Slym.

“Mmm…yes! Do it, Slym! I want you to cum on my tits!” said Redd through her daze.

“Uh-uh-oh yeah! Ohhh that’s what you want! A nice pearl necklace!” he grinned.

Slym kept hammering into her for another minute or two. Redd held her legs open, moaning softly despite her exhaustion. Once he was close, he pulled out and adjusted himself so he was hovering right over Redd’s breasts. With a playful grin, she pushed her breasts together while he rubbed his member over her. When he finally reached his peak, Slym grasped his dick and aimed it right on her tits.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” he moaned in euphoria.

As waves of ecstasy surged through Slym, he shot out a thick load of his cum. Since he held back for so long, he let out quite a bit. Redd was actually surprised by how much he unloaded. One stream of cum made it all the way to her chin. She kept using her breasts to squeeze his throbbing member, helping to extract every last drop. It was a powerful finish to so much heated sex.

Once Slym was fully drained, he let out a deep sigh and laid down next to her. He was still dazed by the orgasmic bliss. Redd smiled at the content look on his face while she wiped some of the cum off her chin. It was safe to say they had both proven their porn star worth. They fucked each other long and hard. They enjoyed every minute of it, sharing all the orgasmic bliss they could manage. Now lying next to one another, they smiled and relaxed as they took in what they had just done.

Now that it was over, they finally broke character.

“Wow…role playing is quite a workout,” commented Scott.

“I’ll say!” said Jean, “Guess it’s okay to break character now. We can skip the part where you call me the best porn star nymphomaniac in the world.”

“You, I think we’ve both talked dirty enough for one night.”

“You still want me to call you a studly sex god?” she asked him.

“Let’s not and say we did,” grinned Scott.

The couple shared a playful laugh. Scott also grabbed a box of tissues and helped Jean wipe the cum off her tits. Once she was cleaned up, they settled in for the night. They were so tired they didn’t even have the energy to pick their clothes up off the floor. Jean used her telekinesis to turn off the lights while Scott pulled back the sheets of the bed so they could get comfortable.

Now exhausted yet content, the two lovers curled up into each other’s’ arms. Scott draped his arm over Jean, enjoying the warm feel of her body as they settled in for some much needed rest.

“This worked out nicely,” said Scott, “Definitely a fine addition to our sexual arsenal.”

“Agreed!” said Jean with a wide grin, “You don’t think we overdid it though, do you?”

“Well…let’s just say we got into the spirit more than expected.”

“You think I took my porn star role a bit too seriously,” she pointed out.

“You can read my mind, Jean. I won’t try to deny it. I’ll just say I don’t mind the woman I love having a naughty side. So long as she’s still the same wonderful person when we cuddle up at the end of the day.”

“Duly noted,” said Jean with a warm smile, “As much fun as porno style sex can be, it’ll never match holding the one you love in your arms.”

Scott smiled back and shared a deep kiss with his lover. This time there was nothing pornographic about it. It was a simple gesture of love.

“I love you…Redd,” said Scott playfully as their kiss parted.

“I love you too, Slym,” said Jean.

It was the last playful exchange they shared before drifting off into a deep sleep. They were no longer Redd and Slym. They were Scott Summers and Jean Grey. They weren’t porn stars. They were just two people in love exploring ways to enhance their sex life.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
